Collection
by KitaxHaku
Summary: "Boys are hard to handle...so what about demons?" A collection of YYH stories that will be continued. All stories are in the humor/romance genre. Includes characters such as Kurama, Hiei, Jin and more may come.
1. Compatibility

I try to mind my own business. It's safer that way.

You know, because if you don't touch it, you won't have the chance to break it.

But when I saw him sitting up in that tree I had to approach him. And it wasn't because of some stroke of faith, or that he looked angelic in the Sakura tree.

No…it wasn't anything silly like that.

It was much, much more simple.

"You…have a horn on your head."

He blinked, realizing that he was being talked to, and turned to look down at me with crisp blue eyes.

It hadn't been a question, more like a statement that I felt the need to clarify.

But, realizing that I had, once again, been zoning out while walking around my college campus, I shuffled uncomfortably at my blunt attitude.

We were alone in the woods in the middle of the night. And I just spoke to a weirdo with a horn.

Not one of my smartest moves.

He eyed me up and down, eyebrows lost in red hair. "Aye, that ah do."

"Are…are you a monster?" I asked, disturbed at the calmness of our conversation. The red head eyed again me with a grin before jumping down from the tree. A gust of wind lowered him gently.

_Well that isn't something you see every day._

"Ah am a demon, that ah am." He said, "But ah ain't no monster."

I pulled back a strand of my black hair that had been blown by the strange gust of wind. I found it stranger that I _wasn't _running away from this demon, but actually taking a step closer.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

He laughed, shaking his head as he leaned closer to me.

"You ask a mighty lot of questions, lassie."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and instantly caused panic to shoot through my heart. I tried to tug away, but he didn't even seem to notice my panic.

"But ya do got courage, talkin' to meh like ye aren't scared." He paused, lifting his free hand to his chin. "Tell ya wot. Ye buy me dinner and I'll answer every one of your wee inquiries!"

"L-let go of me!"

Realizing that I was indeed struggling, he did as he was told. I flung myself away from him and turned, covering my quickly beating heart.

"I must be going crazy…I'm having a conversation with an Irish demon."

The demon chuckled in reply to my mutter. "You're all the same, ye little humans. Ye all think we're not real. Though ah admit, you are takin' it fairly well! Won time, I had accidentally popped in front of tis one lass," He whistled, "oh, wot a freak out she had, she did."

I turned to him, and replied, ignoring his little story. "But we have logical reasons to believe not believe you—demons—are real." I pointed to his horn.

"For example, for all I know that 'horn' could simply be papier-mâché."

"paper mi…paper wot?" He shrugged. "Well, fer one, ah don't even know wot tat is. An' two, you can think wot you like, but in te end, I 'm real. And so is t'is horn." He jumped in the air, crossing his legs in the process, and looked at me with a tilted head as he glided in the air closer.

"'Nd last time ah checked, lassie, humans couldn't fly."

I stared up at him, my eyes wide. He noticed my surprised stare, and let his feet touch the ground. He leaned towards me with a small smile. "Aye, don't b' scared. I won' hurt ya."

I stared up at the blue orbs, and found it strange that I _wasn't _scared of him. I knew, somehow, that he wasn't going to hurt me. And, in contrast to many ideas of the human race, I _liked _this goofy demon in front of me.

And that…that was what scared me. It wasn't a safe idea.

He blinked, moving slightly to lean his weight on one leg, and snapped me out of my stare. I smiled lightly and turned to face the other way.

Well, seeing that I had already commenced in conversation with the demon, I took it to the next level.

"…Shall I cook dinner for you, Mr. Demon?"

He chuckled behind me, clapping his hands. "Aye, wee lass! But mah name's not Mr. Demon. Call meh Jin!"

~…*…*…*…*…~

Jin whistled as we walked into my home; a Shinto shrine right outside of the campus.

I took my shoes off at the entrance, and stepped up into the main house's living room. I turned, bowing slightly, and motioned for him to follow. "The kitchen is right this way."

He looked at the shoes I had taken off, and looked at his feet, which only wore strips of leather. I noticed his discomfort and smiled lightly, walking back.

"It's alright, just come in."

He looked up at me, still brooding. "But ye invited meh to ya home, and ah want to follow ye home's rules, ye see?"

I turned to him all the way, putting my hand on my chin. "Do you suppose…you could do that floating thing again?" I asked lightly, spinning my finger. "At least, until I find some slippers for you."

Jin clapped, nodding his head so hard that I thought he'd hurt himself. He jumped in the air lightly, and stayed up there as he moved into the living room. I smiled, watching him float around the room, twisting his head in interest at the things hanging on the walls and banisters.

I slipped into another room, the smile still on my face.

Oh sweet company. It was something I had longed for, in any shape or form. And, oh boy, did I get a form of it.

I came back out of the room after successfully finding slippers for Jin, only to find him gone. "Hello?" I called, leaning out of the doorway.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I swirled around and screamed loudly as I saw Jin's head floating beside mine, upside down.

He seemed as startled as I did, and flew away from me quickly, still upside down, only to hit the wall with a loud BAM. I covered my mouth as I took as step back, realizing what I had done.

"J-Jin!" I said, quickly running up to him as his body reached the floor.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Owe, wot a wonker tat one wa'…" I leaned my hand to his face, rubbing a smudge of dirt off of his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Jin!" I said, pulling my hanker chief out from my pocket, and continuing to clean his face. "Did that hurt? It looked like it did…oh of course it hurt! Should we go to the hospital?"

He took hold of my wrist, and grinned, his ears twitching comically. "Don' ye worry, lassie! Ah'va been through worse, ya?" He crossed his ankles, grinning wider. "Boy, aren't you a worry wort? T'was meh fault, anyhow."

I sat back on my knees, sighing as my face flushed. "I…it's because I screamed like that…I surprised myself."

He looked at me, tilting his head again. I, noticing his discomfort, tilted my head the opposite way to humor him before handing him the box with slippers.

"Here, these should fit just fine."

He took them, looking like an excited child at Christmas, before opening them and sliding the slippers on his feet. He stood, rocking back and forward, his tongue out as if he was focusing. "Te' feel weird."

"Do you just want to take them off?" I offered, lifting the box for him to put the slippers back in.

"Wot? No!" He jumped back from me as I blinked. "Ah like em! Te'r weird, in a different wei, ye know?"

I chuckled as I stood up, and moved my hands to raise them up towards the kitchen. "Well I'm glad you like them. Would you like to eat now?"

The blue orbs glowed at the mention of food, and he rubbed his hands together. "Oh boy, would I!"

~…*…*…*…*…~

Ah watched te human girl with curiosity drippin' off meh grin. How did she manage te stay so durn calm round a demon?

"How do you like it?" She asked, noticin' meh stare. I widened me grin, nodding.

"Tis good!"

She smiled. I leaned forward after shoving another biscuit down meh throat. "Ye should smile like that all te time, ah tell ya. Ye look mighty pretty—not tat ye don't, already!"

She blinked and looked at meh again, tis time blushin'. "T…thank you." She said, swiping a strand of thread black hair behind her ear.

"So why did ye do it?" I asked. She looked at me, confused. "Why did ye trust meh so easily? Even after ye found I was a demon?"

She took a wee sip o' her drink, and set it down, revealin a sad expression. "I…don't really know." She said. "Perhaps it's because I don't really fit in anywhere…so a demon amongst humans must be lonely, too." She smiled a wee toothy grin.

"Although, I doubt you have that problem…you are very charismatic, Jin."

Ah grinned, my ears twitchin'. "Aye, that ah am. Tho the wee lil humans don' find that te matter much." Ah tapped meh 'orn.

"Te see tis and start a runnin'. Ah thought tat they'd maybe be like meh one human friend, but ah was wrong. " Ah grinned, even wider. "Well, all but ye, ye little buggar."

~…*…*…*…*…~

I smiled at Jin. "Yes, well, I must say I am glad I wasn't scared. I seem to have made quite a friend."

The demon frowned, and quickly leaned forward, so far that his face was inches from mine. "Do ye mean it?"

"M-mean it?" I stuttered, looking at him with big eyes. He nodded, lifting a finger. "What, being friends?"

"Ye. Cause I don' take the title lite'ly."

"Oh." I blinked again before smiling lightly. "Of course I mean it. Friends are precious."

Jin returned to his giddy self, nodding in agreement. "Aye, aye!"

We sat across from each other, enjoying each other's company. I tried to enjoy it to its fullest extent, knowing that this wouldn't last for long.

After finishing our conversation, I showed Jin around my home, and he seemed interested in everything; from the washer to the light bulbs.

"Get it away from meh!"

Well, all except for my cat.

I blinked as my cat, Mimi, hissed at the now floating Jin. He himself hissed back before noticing my startled expression.

"Wot is'a sweet thing like ye doin' wit' such a devil?" He spat.

"A devil?" I quoted. "You mean my cat?" I lifted the feline up to him, causing Jin to once again smash up into the ceiling.

"J-Jin!" I dropped Mimi who glowered at me from behind as I raced over to Jin. "I'm sorry—I did it again!"

But he only chuckled up to my frantic face, grinning. He pulled my cheek gently, and I felt my face flush. "Ye lil' worry wort."

~…*…*…*…*…~

"You may use this room for the night." I said lightly as I turned the light of the guest room on. Jin walked in, whistling as he looked around with his hands laced behind his head.

"Is it relly okey fer meh te use this room?" He asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Of course it is! No one comes here to use it much, anymore." I zoned out for a moment, I confess, and Jin walked up to me.

I blinked, snapping my head up to smile again. "A-anyway, feel free to wonder around the house. The bathroom is down the hall on the left."

He seemed surprised at my sudden change of attitude, but nodded all the same to me. I walked out, and turned to close the door. I stopped as there was an inch left, and peaked at Jin.

"J…Jin?"

He blinked, turning to me again. "Ye?"

"…thank you." Before he could ask what I meant (or why I was blushing), I closed the door and ran to my room.

~…*…*…*…*…~

The next morning, I woke up feeling depressed.

Was Jin a dream?

"No…of course not." I said, chuckling as I sat up. "But he's probably gone by now…he couldn't stay here forever."

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, avoiding Jin's room at all costs.

It was amazing on what a few, simple words could do to a girl's heart. Call her a precious friend and she's all yours.

"I'm lucky he wasn't the heart eating type." I mumbled to myself, smiling at my joke.

"Aye, tat ye are."

I jumped, almost dropping the carton of Orange Juice. I spun around to see Jin sitting at the table, resting his chin on his hand as his ears twitched. He grinned one of his toothy grins. "Good mornin' to ye, lass!"

"W-what are you still doing here?" I stuttered, holding my hand over my mouth lightly. "I…I thought you'd be gone."

Jin, taking it the wrong way, frowned while looking away. "Well, ah was goin' te spend a lil moar time wit ya, but if ye feel tat way…"

"Oh, no!" I yelped, my face red. "I-I mean…I…I'm glad that you're still here…I thought you wouldn't want to stay any longer…"

He jumped out of his seat and into the air to float over to me. He laid in the air, leaning his head down to mine. I looked into his fresh blue orbs, my face taken over by the color red.

"Ah told ye, friends are precious."

I blinked and smiled back at him, giggling a little. All the sad weight in my heart lifted.

"Yes…they are!"

He smiled back, his ears twitching. "By te wei…"

I blinked again, looking at him as he stood on the ground, "Wot on earth is ye name?"

I blushed, realizing that I hadn't introduced myself.

"O-oh dear! Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier!" I bowed quickly. "My name is Chihiro Takahashi!"

~…*…*…*…*…~

Awwwww! I love Jin. He makes me happy, with his accent and all. That was my first time writing Jin in anything…how do you think it was?

Don't forget, the story with the most combined reviews, favs and alerts will be my next story! :D


	2. Realization

This is an experiment. A really _**big**_ experiment. Have fun reading!

* * *

"These stories suck."

I closed the browser and leaned back in my chair. I stared at my room's ceiling, imagining what I usually imagined: Kurama.

Sometimes it was another devilishly long haired anime guy, but that damn green eyed demon always succeed in taking over my already rotting mind.

I turned my head to look at the poster of the red haired beauty. I had recently purchased so I always found myself staring at the fresh paper. I strolled over to it, stroking his two-dimensional face.

"Oh Suuichi-kun…why aren't you real?"

I left his side with a sigh to look at the mirror across from him. _Not that it would do me much good._

Chubby face, pimples everywhere and plain brown eyes with plain frizzy brown hair. No one would ever want to date that.

Especially not Suuichi Minamino…or…Kurama…or…Yoko. But then again, it was the mind that controlled what _he_ liked.

I pulled my hair into a low pony tail and sat in front of the computer again.

Fan fiction was my life, especially now since I had just started my second year of high school. So it sucked when all I could find were Mary-Sues blowing sparkles in Kurama's eyes so that he suddenly realized that he loved them with every fiber of his being.

"Why are there so many of them?" I groaned, rustling my hair.

"Because they're just like you!"

I glared at the screen, seeing a vague reflection of my younger brother. I turned around, my eyes shooting daggers.

"Get. Out."

Bryan, who liked to be called BR by his little seventh grader friends, grinned like he was something special. "No way. It's my turn to use the computer."

I folded my arms one on top of the other as I leaned towards him, raising an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten that, one, it is my computer, and two, that you were grounded for watching porn?"

He didn't even seemed phased. "Have _you_ forgotten that I caught you hugging a doll…even though you're sixteen?"

I felt my face burn as I glowered at him.

"Geez Sammie, why are you such a _freak_?"

I stood up, my hands cracking. "I'm going to kill you."

He finally realized who he had been threatening, and his face paled. I dove towards him but he screamed, running out of the doorway.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Get back here!" I screamed. "I'm going to teach your spoiled ass a lesson!"

We ran down the stairs, each of us jumping a couple of steps. He skidded into the kitchen, his hands reaching out in front of him.

"Mom!"

I stopped quickly as I turned the corner to see the said woman. She looked down at Bobby in surprise as he hugged her hips like a five year old. Then she looked at me, and then Bobby again.

There went my weekend.

"What did you do?" She asked me, crossing her arms. I copied her, folding my own.

"Nothing. He came in my room demanding that he use the computer, even though he's grounded for watching _porn_ on his." Bobby finally blushed, more embarrassed now that I said it in front of mom. Dad had caught him watching kinky stuff and grounded him for a month.

Luckily mom hadn't found out. Keyword: _hadn't_.

Her face dropped. You could see the shock in her eyes: '_My_ little boy…watching _porn_?'

"Bobby!" She turned to him, who had long let go of her, and began to scream profanities at him. I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

He looked at me for help, but I only grinned in victory before creeping back around the corner.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard my mom call. "You're going to explain to me why I didn't know about this!"

I poked my head around the wall, smiling widely. "I have to walk the dog. Besides, it's dad you should ask. He told me not to tell you; I was just following orders!"

I whistled before she could say another word, and our golden retriever Sassy came running up to me as I grabbed the leash. I slapped it onto her collar and ran out of the house before anyone could stop me. Once I made it a far enough distance, I raised my hands in the air.

"Victory!"

It was rare for me to win a battle against Bryan, especially since he was the spoiled baby out of three children.

Here's how the favorite list went with my parents: Bryan (the baby boy), Emily (the genius science engineering child) and then me (the anime obsessed fat kid).

Basically, in my house, I lived in my room. Ate, slept and showered there. Not that I didn't mind.

I liked being alone, especially since I was so socially awkward and my parents always invited people over. I was a hermit born into an outgoing family, but we dealt with it through separation. No one complained.

"Whoa!" I almost fell as Sassy pulled the leash forward, barking towards the forest. "Sassy, shut up!"

I tried pulling her back but she tugged me forward. "Stop it!" I yelled, tugging again. The leash snapped off of her and she bolted forward.

"Oh crap!" I yelped, knowing that I would be screwed if I came home telling everyone the dog ran away. "Sassy come back now!" I ran after her, trying to keep tabs on the tan fur dodging trees.

Sassy wasn't a stupid dog—she'd gotten out before, and returned home all by herself. It was just the waiting that made my parents furious when she did get out.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to walk the dog at eight o'clock at night.

"Sassy!" It didn't take long for me to lose track. I rested against a tree, looking around. "Sassy!" Her name echoed into the darkness, and I sighed.

Bye bye Sassy, bye bye victory.

* * *

"It was hell." I laid my head on the germ infested lunch table of our school's cafeteria and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sammie." My friend, Stacey, petted my head. "What did they do?"

I looked up at her, my eyebrows burrowed. "The computer, my games…they even took away my Kurama poster!" I turned my face so that my face was on the table. "Absolute hell I tell you."

"_You _look like hell."

I heard Stacey shush Josh, another friend, before I peaked at him to glare. He responded by chewing PB&J obnoxiously.

"Bitch." I said apathetically before turning my head away from him.

"Why you—"

"Stop it Josh!" Stacey growled. "Can't you see she's been through enough already?"

"Oh please. This is just what she needed—a reality check. There's more to life than dreaming about anime."

"I'm not that obsessed…" I mumbled. "If I was, I wouldn't have friends."

"You only have two." Josh pointed out. I growled towards him.

"It's about to be one if you don't back off!"

He shrugged, used to my snapping. "All I'm saying is that you could always use more friends than just two."

"But it isn't so bad." Stacey pointed out. "At least she has two good friends, and not just a bunch of acquaintances."

I sat up, rubbing my hair again. "Can we stop talking about this? I'm tired and depressed and I really want a cookie."

Josh sighed, standing up. "You are really something, Sammie. One day you'll need to realize that." He threw me a cookie, and I grinned at him.

"Until then I'm depending on you and cookies!" He waved to imply that he had heard me before talking to some of his other friends.

"Wouldn't it be great to just run away from all of this?" Stacey asked me, leaning her chin on her hands.

I nodded, taking a bite of my cookie. "You know where I would go."

She giggled, waving her hand at me. "Yu Yu Hakusho is getting so _old_ now…why don't you watch Bleach or Naruto, at least?"

I shrugged. "Not my cup of tea. They were too long, anyway. Aren't they still going? Yu Yu Hakusho, though…" I grinned. "Now _that_ was a fine anime. Action, romance, comedy…the works."

"It did have a good plot." She mentioned.

"And hot guys." I included.

She sighed again. "What would you do if you got to go there? To the Yu Yu Hakusho world, I mean."

I leaned my cheek onto my hand. "I don't really know. I try thinking about it, but it turns out different every time. I could be the coolest original character _ever_," I rolled my eyes, "or I could be the sucky original character that actually comes _back_."

We both shook our heads.

"It doesn't make any sense to me. Why—_why_—would you leave an anime world for this shitty one?" She questioned.

"Let's face it." I said, leaning forward. "If an anime freak like us got pulled into an anime world…they wouldn't come back."

We nodded in agreement before the bell rang, and returned to our boring, normal classes.


	3. Kick!

Hiei had gone through many pains.

He had battled demons with twice his strength and won.

He had gotten the Evil Eye right in the center of his forehead.

He had pained himself to keep his relationship with Yukina a secret.

So why did it hurt so much when the puny little _human_ kicked him in the face? Why?

"What do you mean, why? It was a kick to the face."

Hiei glared at his partner, his eyes edging with a yearn to slice him in two. Kurama smiled back in amusement. "Hn."

"Is that all he does?" The two demons looked at the girl, her short black hair blowing in the breeze from the train's window. She crossed her arms after swatting a loose strand, glowering in reply to Hiei's glare. "It's always groaning and moaning from you, mister. Why don't you get a life?"

Hiei leaned forward on his seat to intensify his glare. "You, little girl, are no more than a buzzing fly."

She glared back, her grip tightened. "And you are demon swine." When he stood up, Kurama pulled him back down onto his seat.

"Calm down, Hiei. We're almost there." Hiei sat in silence for a moment before crossing his arms.

"I don't understand why we're taking a train in the first place." He looked at the girl from the side. "Because she's scared of teleporting?"

She, for the first time, blushed in embarrassment.

Hiei glowered in victory.

She spit at him, pulling her lower eyelid. "Shut up, idiot demon!"

Kurama sighed as the two began again, his head ache increasing as the irritation continued like a growing rash.

"Enough!"

The human girl stopped, looking at Kurama in surprise. She grinned, switching her attention completely. "So you _can_ get mad…"

Hiei found himself snickering at Kurama's face, and quickly turned to distinguish it. There was no way he would let the little brat make him laugh.

"Aha! You laughed!"

Hiei glared. "I snickered. And it was at your face, human."

"Could you at least insult me while using my I _name_? It's Karin!"

Kurama sighed, watching the two bicker again.

"The two of you have more in common than you realize…"

The two spun their heads in Kurama's direction. "Shut up!"

"Point proven."

The two crossed their arms, turning their heads away in sync. Kurama shrugged lightly, pleased that the two had stopped talking, and began to read again.

Karin peaked at Hiei from the corner of her eye.

To think that she hoped for him to be her knight in shining armor…NOT!

What a selfish, conceded jerk—it's not like she had kicked him on purpose. He said for her to jump out the window, and so she jumped.

It's not her fault that he couldn't catch her right.

"I didn't say for you to jump on me." Hiei snapped, spinning to meet her glance.

She turned red, sitting up straight in surprise before hissing in reply. "D-don't read my mind like that!"

Again they began to bicker and Kurama rubbed his temples before leaving the cart.

This was going to be a long ride.


	4. Realistic

This is a more mature fanfiction. Just letting you know. Sexual references for the sake of humor.

* * *

"My friends always wondered what you looked like when you masturbated."

Kurama looked at her, appalled, but she only burst into laughter. "I'm not joking."

Then he looked at her grimly.

"You have got to go back to your world."

She smiled widely. "Until then, I'm all yours."

Now, I'm sure you're wondering: who the hell would talk to Kurama (the sneakiest, foxiest demon there ever was) like _that_?

An insane girl from another world would. Well, maybe not a too insane girl, but a more eccentric person than others.

And Netsumi was very, _very_ eccentric.

"Now," Kurama said, clearing his throat, "where is it you dropped out of the sky from, Netsumi-san?"

"Just call me Netsu-chan!" She said, purring lightly as she leaned over the table towards the red headed demon. "_Please_, Suuichi-kun?"

Kurama's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at the girl. "Speaking of which, how did you know my name?"

"You introduced yourself." Netsumi said, twirling a string of her brown hair while raising an eyebrow. "Not that you had to, though. I know everything about you and your friends."

"Explain." He said simply, gesturing with an out stretched hand. "Netsu-chan."

Netsumi grinned in pleasure at the nickname before she leaned back in her seat.

So many good ways to freak him out. It was nice that she wasn't the one tripping, even though she'd been the one who had fallen out of the sky.

She did wish it had happened differently, though. This was so Mary-Sue!

"Well," She said, clearing her throat, "first off, I'll explain how I got here."

Kurama nodded and she continued.

"I was watching…certain show…when the weather forecast came on. There was a warning for a tornado in my area."

She flicked her wrist while rolling her eyes.

"Of course, that didn't faze me, since in my area there's never an actual tornado."

She shrugged, sighing slightly. "This time, though, it came…oh boy did it come."

Kurama nodded, waiting for her to continue. Netsumi could see him trying to calculate what she was getting at but she would never let him ruin the fun.

"And then," She said dramatically, "as the tornado approached my house, my dog told me that I had to hide in the cellar and take the TV."

Kurama, who had been studying her story, quickly fell off his seat in surprise. He sat back on the chair, his upper lip twitching.

"Y-your dog?"

"Uh, yeah." Netsumi said, blinking innocently. "Wait—don't tell me you don't have talking dogs here? Oh the poor things, have they any rights?"

He tried to scan her eyes for any hints of her lying, but when she stared back at him with a goofy look, he sighed in defeat.

"I think we should get on with the story."

She nodded in agreement. "Anyway, after my dog warned me, I took my cordless TV and brought it to the cellar. There I sat in the dark and watched my favorite show until the cellar doors were opened by the wind and sucked me out."

She paused.

"Which was weird, because the purpose of a cellar is to not let the wind reach you, correct?" Netsumi questioned it herself before shrugging. "And then I woke up as I fell out of the sky, and landed in this place. The end."

"What country do you come from?" Kurama questioned slowly with a raised eyebrow. "Your Japanese is a bit awkward."

Netsumi raised an insulted eyebrow but answered regardless. "I lived in America. I took Japanese for all four years of high school."

"You've graduated?" He asked in surprise. "You don't look anymore than fourteen!"

Now flattered, Netsumi flipped her purple hair over her shoulder with a smug grin. "That's the effect of coming into your world, I suppose. I didn't have yellow eyes or purple hair, either. And I wasn't half this skinny!"

True, Netsumi had been a brown haired, brown eyed chubby girl until this had happened. She had always figured that something like this would happen.

And it had.

"Well, anyway," Kurama said, clearing his throat, "you still haven't explained how you know everything about us, and even the Makai and Reikai worlds."

Netsumi stopped rocking her chair and leaned forward with an excited grin. "Well, you see," She lifted her index finger with a grin.

"I've been watching you guys for a very long time…"

Kurama's eyes narrowed in suspicion before Netsumi crossed her arms while blinking.

"No really, I've been watching you guys. On TV. You guys have a show."

Ah, this was going to be fun to explain.


	5. Compatibility Update

Hello everyone out there! Kitaxhaku here to tell those of you who liked Chapter 1 (compatibility, a Jin story) that I have decided to write it out all the way! The Jin story is called Closing the Distance, so go read it if you're still interested! Thanks, and expect more ideas soon (hopefully)!

Kitaxhaku


End file.
